


Never Judge a Book by it's Cover

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [34]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Slash, Younger Harry, agent ! Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Eggsy had a difficult time fitting in with the other agents. Nearly all of them looked down at him for is humble beginnings; why should Harry be any different?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I own none of this, I'm just having fun in Mr. Vaughn's sandbox.

Eggsy stared at the agent sitting next to him at the table out of the corner of his eye, trying his absolute damndest to stay focused on whatever mission related info Merlin was going on about. He knew that people looked down on him because of his rather rough upbringing - even, if not especially, other agents - but he was having trouble reconciling the thirty-something, mildly fluffy-haired man occupying Galahad’s chair in the meeting room with the extensive and, Eggsy would admit it to himself, rather impressive, list of completed missions and confirmed kills that created somewhat of an urban legend among new agents.

“If you two would stop side-eyeing each other, gentlemen, we could overview the dossier and then I can leave you to it.” Eggsy snapped his attention to the bald man with the clipboard and the holographic screen behind him, managing for the time being to derail his brain’s train of thought about the man next to him. “Now as you can see, our intel indicates that the man pictured here is the head of a black market gun smuggling operation, dealing prominently with terror cells.” A photo of an unassuming ginger-haired man appeared on the screen. His face reminded Eggsy of someone who he could pass on the street and apologize for running into, but five minutes later completely forget his features. This was going to be more difficult than he imagined, with a target so capable of blending in. “Stop him, we shut down half the ammunition convoys into the Middle East and beyond.”

“With respect, Merlin,” the brunet interrupted, and any hopes of acquaintanceship were dashed in Eggsy’s eyes as he sounded every bit as posh as he looked. Of all the people he could have been saddled with, why him? Why not Roxy? For all Eggsy knew, Harry could be just as prejudiced as any of their other colleagues, save perhaps Merlin, who was a sort of underdog himself. “Why are we dealing with this? It’s a matter of global security that should be dealt with by governments, should it not?”

“Thank you, Galahad, for that stimulating bit of insight.” The Scotsman replied, pulling up a new set of numbers on the screen. “However, as the wake of V-Day has left a dangerous power vacuum in both societally prominent and underground power systems, it has fallen to us to pick up the pieces. No matter how excellently your colleagues Gareth and Lancelot performed, we still have a lot of work to do. Any more questions? No? Excellent. Good luck.” Merlin passed out the files that would give them closer details of the mission itself, but beyond that, it was left up to the discretion of himself and the posh wanker next to him.

“So,” the brunet said after a moment’s pause. “You’re the Gareth I’ve heard so much about.” He reached over to shake Eggsy’s hand and, taking it, gave him what passed in polite society as a warm smile.

“That would be me; Gary Unwin.” Recognition passed through the other man’s eyes, but none of the disgust that Eggsy had expected.

“Harry Hart. I had the fortunate experience of meeting your father before he died. I was probably too young to pass any sort of judgement on him, but I found him an exceedingly good man. Very kind. I could say I was sorry for your loss but - ”

“I was just wee when he died, to be honest I don’t remember that much about him. It’s okay, Harry, really.” The other man nodded, and Eggsy realized that perhaps he had misjudged his colleague. He internally berated himself for being just as bad as the upper class who looked at him like he wasn’t fit to clean dirt of their shoes without even knowing who he was or what he was like as a person.

“So, to business then?” Harry said, raising his eyebrow in question.

“Before you lads begin, Roxanne is looking for you Eggsy, best stop by her office before you head out or she won’t be pleased.” Merlin cut in, throwing a knowing glance in his direction.

“Yeah, will do, thanks.” Turning to Harry, Eggsy elaborated. “Agent Lancelot. Quite a good friend of mine, actually, I think you’d like her.” Harry nodded again, but Eggsy didn’t miss the flash of disappointment in Harry’s eyes as he did. “O'course, she’s also a bit… intense? I suppose? Absolutely brilliant though. Sister that I never really had, if you discount my half sis who’s four.” Harry perked up a bit, at the mention of that.

“I’m sure the two of us will get along famously. But you have to explain, please, the nickname.” Harry said.

“It’s… um… bit of a long story, and I don’t really remember all that well, but I think it had something to do with Easter eggs one year, and the name sort of stuck.” It was a vague memory of his father, one of the few he recalled from his youth, and counted among the small number that had been happy.

“Eggsy.” Harry said, rolling the name around off his tongue and in that moment Eggsy knew he was well and truly fucked. Someone saying his name shouldn’t inspire desire to ruck up that person’s hair and pin them against a wall. He’d only just met the man, it was going to spiral way out of control. Harry must have caught him staring, since he bit gently down on his bottom lip and scanned him from hair to toe and back, then smiled genuinely. “Oh yes, I quite like that name.”

Eggsy was right, he had definitely misjudged Harry Hart. If he kept giving him looks like that, nothing was going to get done - save, maybe, a good wank after the mission - since he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything but Harry. It should be illegal for a man to look that nonchalantly handsome in a suit.  _ This is going to be hazardous to my health _ , Eggsy thought as they finally turned to look through the dossiers they had been given.  _ And that’s without getting shot at _ .


End file.
